If Only
by Reona-chan
Summary: As Jared eventually withdraws from the family once more; Simon is forced to speak some sense into him. And sooner or later, two brothers are brought together again. Slight JaredxSimon, I guess.


**Author's Notes: **Ugggh. I've been swamped with schoolwork, and what's more, I'm not updating _A Summer Getaway _and _I'm Living With WHO?!_ Gosh. I suck. Geeez. Anyway, I'm somewhat hooked to this new movie/book, _The Spiderwick Chronicles_. My gosh, Simon is just _adorable _in it. Anyway, I suppose this is like, one of the very few _Spiderwick_ fanfiction out there. Geez.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own _The Spiderwick Chronicles _or _Simon_. Although I wished I did. Especially the Simon part. Yummy.

&

Yawns escaped his lips in plentiful numbers, his hand gripping a pen as he continued to write. Writing of his accounts in the Mulgarath-plot was not easy, and not even someone like him could finish it immediately.

Simon Grace was _not_ satisfied.

Just how long would he continue to fumble over Jared's description? Of the thoughts he possessed, when he could not do so much as to talk to him? Jared was basically withdrawing from the family again, due to Mulgarath's demise, and Simon could not find any excuse to do anything but greet him a 'Good morning!' or a 'Good night!'. The stupidity the pacifist possessed was quite numerous, and he would've killed just to get rid of it. Stupidity; due to the face that he had no way to contact his brother, no way to get past the protective shell that grew around him. It was all an annoying deal to him, and Simon had no choice but to give in.

The pacifist stood, his blue eyes shining under the pale moonlight as he turned to face the window, where Jared would be walking. His brother was notably outside every night, and Simon knew where he would be walking. It was always the forest, for a reason he knew even he could not explain. Although this was such, he recalled the fact that his brother wanted to be alone; and the fact that fairies did not trust him that much yet, and so he was able to conclude that, indeed, the forest was the right place for his brother to linger in.

Simon grasped his jacket, fumbling with the sleeves as he walked outside his room, his footsteps echoing as he continued on; to the point that he was in the night air, the cold wind blowing against him in a soft manner.

&

Jared stared blankly at the moon above, streaks of white light shining over his figure as he continued to look up; looking for any sign of magical beings. He was beginning to lose hope that fairies and other magical creatures existed, as a lack of them seemed to ensue. He sat up, looking downward at the grass, eyes closed as he tried his best to listen for anything unusual. Nothing; nothing besides the rare creaking of tree bark and the cries of grasshoppers, and that was what infuriated him the most.

The boy moved to kick a tree, hoping to vent out his anger in this form, shouts escaping his lips as he longed to see something of the other realm, of what was so near yet so far. He let out a small gasp as jolts of pain continued to pump throughout his veins, and he leaned against the tree, falling to the ground with small whimpers. It hurt badly, his foot throbbing as he whimpered. If only he wasn't so frustrated! If only the fairies would _at least_ stop hiding! If only--!

Jared stopped. He sighed a little, managing to stand as he limped towards his home.

_The world isn't made of 'if-onlys'. It is made of 'what-has-happeneds', 'what-is-happenings' and 'what-will-happens'._

&

The younger twin heard the shouts, his pace quickening considerably as he started to run, his footsteps making small, crunching noises through the quiet of the night. "Jared!" He called, hoping that his twin would hear him, but, as expected; the breath was wasted. It was obvious Jared wouldn't come, and Simon willed himself not to be disappointed. It was normal now, wasn't it? For Jared not responding to calls, shouts, cries for help? He sighed a little, continuing to walk, hoping that by some miracle, Jared would have heard him, and was making his way at the moment. If only Simon hadn't been so insolent as to ignore him when he was in need! If only Jared would understand that he would not be able to see the fairies if he was withdrawn in himself! It only--!

Simon looked downward, feeling disappointed in himself for thinking of all these wishes, knowing it was near impossible to come true; as he could not change the past.

_The world isn't made of 'if-onlys'. It is made of 'what-has-happeneds', 'what-is-happenings' and 'what-will-happens'._

&

Jared, not as deaf as most people thought he was, had heard his brother cry out for him; and was, at the moment, moving to reach him. Indeed; such a thing strained his leg, which pained him only slightly now. He continued to walk, eyes scanning for any trace of brown hair; of the forest-green hues he knew his brother would be wearing. Jared trudged on, his footsteps crunching against the dead leaves on the ground. Being withdrawn was something he was unconscious of; he did not even know that he was. He thought his family didn't really care, and were just watching him to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. That was probably it, he would tell himself, they didn't really give a damn. It was sad, though, that both parties would not understand the feelings that coursed through each other's veins. It was sad. Pretty damn sad.

"Jared..?"

Said boy willed himself not to burst out in happiness as he saw his brother before him, a small, undetectable smile gracing his features as he was now able to run towards the other. "Simon!" The older boy exclaimed, stopping shortly in front of the shorter, panting heavily for breath.

"You should get inside, Jared," Simon chastised gently, sighing as he spotted his (rather dirty) brother. Jared frowned a little, slipping his hands in his pockets, the smile which was once on his face turning into the opposite. "I can do what I want," He mumbled, his blue eyes digging into Simon's kinder ones, as he continued to stare.

Simon scratched his cheek, and hoped he would be able to strike a conversation.

"So.. nice weather tonight, huh?" The younger twin said, looking upwards at the stars, trying his best to avert his gaze to something else besides his brother. Jared scoffed a little at the stupidity his normally smart brother showed, then managed to mumble out a reply. "Yeah. What of it?" He asked, his gaze never leaving the smaller boy before him.

"Just.. saying. What do you do out here?" Simon asked, blinking and finally being able to look back, though having a hard time to speak now. Jared smirked playfully, moving his fingers to the point that it looked like he was stroking something. The younger twin blinked once more, looking at Jared with a puzzled look. The older boy let out a small sigh of frustration, before moving to do it in front of his brother's face.

"A-Aah! Sorry!" Simon apologized, his face now red as a cherry as he looked downward in embarrassment. Jared laughed a little at the innocence he showed, before ruffling his hair playfully. "I was kidding. Anyway, you're right. I guess we should go back," He said, making his movements in a motion that indicated he was to walk. Frustrations were forgotten at the sudden open-mindedness Simon possessed now, and Jared couldn't help but think of what he might do to his brother if provoked.

Noticing that Jared had actually spoken to him, the point hit Simon in the face like a brick; before his once transfixed position moved to follow his brother; all 'if-onlys' forgotten, left behind; as the two twins walked across the moonlight-streaked forest. Just the two of them existed, now, and nothing more was to be heard of it.

_The world isn't made of 'if-onlys'. It is made of 'what-has-happeneds', 'what-is-happenings' and 'what-will-happens'._ _Although this is true, Simon and Jared's worlds consist of the both of them, living together, being as close as twin brothers should._

_Physically, mentally, and spiritually._

_With a lack of clothing._

&

**Author's Notes: **Haha. Yay. Jared/Simon hints. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed. Reona, out!


End file.
